


Frayed

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapel wants to be the one to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayed

Christine Chapel could no more help herself where Spock was concerned than she could cease to breath all on her own.

There was something fragile about the stoic Vulcan, something frayed along the edges that she could see. She would wager a month's credits that McCoy and the Captain saw it as well. Otherwise the Captain wouldn't tease him so much, and McCoy would long since have ceased to bait him.

Christine just wanted to be the one to finally catch the fraying and mend it, to show Spock where the human blood could mesh once again with the Vulcan.


End file.
